


physical therapy. (ROUGH DRAFT) Actual story on my page!

by trendyandtwisted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 30 Days of Kylo Ren, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Attempt at Humor, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, My First Smut, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma Ships It, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Sex, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Tags Are Fun, There's A Tag For That, Top Kylo Ren, kylo!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendyandtwisted/pseuds/trendyandtwisted
Summary: ****DISCLAIMER****I started this story and as I wrote more of it, I realized I didn't really care for the plot so, I decided to rewrite it. The rewrite is on my page, so take this discontinued piece as a rough draft!!You are summoned to be the therapist of the most temperamental man in the galaxy. Anger issues, mommy and daddy issues, commitment issues, and a high sex drive is what we all know the Supreme Leader deals with. What else can you uncover?on wattpad @trendyandtwistedalso on instagram for moodboards for both of my kylo stories - @trendyandtwiste
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. advisor

You stared at your desk, piles and piles of papers stacked up against each other, mocking you in it's height. You grimaced staring at it before ultimately ignoring it for the hundredth time that week and returned back to the paper in front of you, making notes periodically. 

A harsh knock at the door snapped you from your notes. You sighed audibility before standing from your desk, your gaze at the door. "Come in Hux." 

The door opened swiftly to show your General, his red hair matching his red face. 

_Someone is pissy._

"Advisor." He said in an annoyed tone, greeting you. "How do you do that?" He asked. 

_You knock like a bat out of hell, trying to bust my door down. Everyone else is somewhat normal._

Instead you responded with, "Call it a gift. Why are you in my office General?" You said returning your gaze back to the pile of papers. 

"You missed the meeting that was an hour ago." 

You shrugged before returning to your seat. "I did not see it necessary I was there, Snoke's death does not concern me." 

"You? A therapist for the members of the _First Order,_ do not find it _necessary_ for you to be in a meeting regarding the Supreme Leader's death? Have you gone mad?" He spit at you, his anger growing inside him rapidly. 

You folded your arms over your chest leaning back into your cushioned seat. "No. I wasn't Snoke's counselor. What does it matter?" 

Hux moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I am going to forget you said anything dismissive regarding our Supreme Leader and let you off with a warning." 

_Oh please. Like Hux has ever given you anything more than a warning. How many warnings did it take for a legit punishment?_

It had been rumored that General Hux had a soft spot for you, however you could never see how or why. You were a bitch to him for no real rime reason, he was just _such_ a pansy and annoyed you easily.

"What about the meeting was so important that my attendance was a topic of discussion?" You asked uncrossing your arms to pick up the paper you were scribbling notes on only a few minutes before this god awful conversation. 

_The fucking point, General._

"Yes. As you know, I was Snoke's right hand man." Hux said while smoothing out his uniform. 

_Point, General._

You looked up at him, annoyed. 

"You are also well aware that the girl murdered our Supreme Leader." He said clasping his hands in front of him. 

_For fucks sake._

You glared at him again, this time with a big annoyed sigh. 

"Right, well Snoke had spoken to me days before his death of Ren's struggle with the Force and his feelings towards the Dark Side." 

You faked a yawn this time. "Ren? As in Kylo Ren?" You mumbled suppressed through the yawn. 

This only annoyed him more as this time, he was the one who heavy sighed. "Yes." 

To be quite honest you always thought Kylo Ren's pull to the light was not _that_ shocking. Of course only Hux, Snoke, Knights of Ren, and you knew about it. You had been eavesdropping on a conversation most certainly not for your ears between two separate Knights a few days ago. Could they really blame Ren though? Snoke could have seduced any Jedi to the Dark Side. But no, he picks one who is ken to Luke Skywalker, the greatest Jedi to ever live who took down the Empire, and Leia Organa who is the greatest General and has the kindest heart. While you had never met either one of them, you _knew_ that much from the stories told around the galaxy. 

Snoke couldn't have found another who _wasn't_ related to the only people to bring down the Galactic Empire and live to tell about it? Of course Ren was a decedent of Darth Vader, but he too turned to the light side. If there was too much Light in Darth Vader, the most feared man in the galaxy at one time, then what in the hell kind of chance did Kylo Ren have? It's not like-

"Advisor, are you listening?" Hux's voice broke in the midst of your internal rant. 

"Yes, General. Continue." 

"I said-" He began as you yawned again. 

"Forget it. You will know soon enough. I will not stand here and be disrespected by an _advisor_ of all ranks." Hux spat as he turned around and slammed your office door, making your desk rattle. 

"Not necessary!" You called after him, smirking to yourself as you readjusted in your seat to go back to your notes. 

_Fucking finally._

You glanced at the notes you left regarding the patients file. 

**Loyalty Test- 95%**

**Physicality- 100%**

**Target Practice-96.8%**

**Armor Rate-82%**

**Teamwork-98%**

**First Mission-44%**

Your eyes stuck on this certain number. This stormtrooper failed his first mission, why in the galaxy was he allowed to participate in another one? 

You glanced at it again reading down lower. 

**First Mission-44%**

**a. Failure to fire on villagers when commanded**

_How and why was this overlooked?_

Your eyes shifted to the top of the chart to find a name. 

** FN-2187 **

You gasped looked at the chart once again. 

"The Traitor." You whispered. 

_Why is his file in here? This isn't needed anymore._

You quickly placed the chart back in the pile surrounding your desk. 

_Ding!_

You glanced at your data pad to see a new alert. 

"No." You spoke to yourself before picking up another trooper's chart. 

_Ding!_

You sighed again looked at the screen. It read, **_2 alerts from Punk Ass General_**

" _Hell_ , _no._ " You spoke aloud once again. 

_Ding!_

"Oh for fucks sake!" You yelled this time as you reached your your data pad plopping in front of you on your desk. 

**_3 alerts from Punk Ass General_ **

You chuckled to yourself for your choice of name programming as you slid open the message. 

**From: Punk Ass General at 0916**

**_Advisor, your news should be coming soon._ **

_Is he kidding? He messaged me about how he is fixing to message me about some news?_

**From: Punk Ass General at 0917** _  
_

**_Remember this is a direct order from Snoke, spoken to me before he was slaughtered by that Resistance Scum._ **

"General, I swear to god if you do not-" You stopped as you read the next message. 

Your eyes scanned the message over and over, eyes gluing at your horrid fate that was soon to come. 

"No, no, _no_!" You angrily whispered at yourself. 

**From: Punk Ass General at 0920**

_**Snoke ordered Ren to speak to someone about his struggle with the Light. Someone that is not his half melted mask of his late grandfather, Lord Vader, that is. Ren needs to discuss his pull to the Light with someone who has a degree in this field and can be trusted with patient doctor confidentiality. We cannot let the Resistance know of his pull to the Light. His mother has high hopes to get back her pathetic excuse of son. This woman quite literally runs on hope. We must not let this happen, Advisor. You** _ **will** _**guide him back to the Dark.** _

"Fuck." You mumbled after rereading the message for the fourth time. 

_Ding!_

**From: Punk Ass General at 0927** _  
_

**_Your first session will be tomorrow at 1330._ **

**_Good luck, Advisor._ **

_*_

You eventually stopped rereading the message and decided it was time to leave your office and return to your chambers. You stepped out of your office closing the door behind you, turning around to lock it before walking down the long gray hallway. 

_I am going to die tomorrow._

_It has been so nice working here for the First Order while it lasted. No really, the weather was always the same, it is fucking space after all. The food was not absolutely horrible, you had received better, and also received a lot worse before. The beds were somewhat comfortable. Since you were a high ranking officer you had your own room. Not sharing your personal space with annoying Stormtroopers or Radar Technicians was always nice. The people here have been nice to me, as nice as someone apart of the First Order can be._

_Wow, I really am going to die tomorrow._

You continued past the cafeteria not feeling up to a meal as you circled around the corner. At the end of the super long hallway was a very _very_ tall figure draped in black with their arm extending out as they held what looked like a stormtrooper up against the wall, though they were not touching the trooper with their actual hand. 

"Oh, shit." You said to yourself as you backed away, your profanity giving you away as the creature in black whipped its head towards you dropping the trooper to the ground. The figure came closer to you, closing you in. 

_Correction, I am going to die tonight._

You turned around in the opposite direction scurrying right back past the cafeteria hanging a left. You thought about the images in your head from what you had just seen. A creature in black, choking someone, without actually touching them. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You yelled at yourself hitting yourself in the head with your own hand. 

You walked up on Kylo Fucking Ren of all people? The meetings you went to had never summoned him, just you, Hux, and Phasma. Occassionaly a trainer or an actual trooper to ensure the fighters of the First Order were mentally healthy, but never _ever_ had you seen the Commander. 

You ran past an open door as you backed up turning around to see a black cape moving in the wind as he had hung a right rather than the left following you. 

_I lost him._

You sneaked into the opened door noticing it's size. Small enough to hang out for a few minutes to ensure Ren would not be coming this way. 

_He looked really pissed, and I do_ not _want him to know that was me. Otherwise I will certainly die tomorrow. That is... if I even make it through tonight._

Your head hit the wall behind you with a _thump_ as your back rested against it quietly sliding down to rest on the floor, your arms resting upon your knees. You sat there in the dark for a few moments, slowing your breathing, to make it quieter. You turned your head slightly to the left to stare at the light coming through the door. 

_I cannot believe I am playing hide and go goddamn seek with the most powerful man in the fucking galaxy._

"Neither can I." a low mechanical voice said deep in the darkness of the room to your right. 

You whipped your head around to stare at the darkness as you quickly scrambled to your feet. 

"Surely you knew you would lose?' The voice said again, still standing in the dark your vision staring at nothingness. 

You didn't answer as you turned around to bolt to the door. As soon as you reached for it it slammed shut, locking yourself in with two other people in the room. The voice and the darkness. 

"I asked you a question." The low voice grumbled. 

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Quite the potty mouth." The voice said with a hint of amusement, though the voice modifier stripped the humor right out. "Do not make me ask you again, girl." 

"I-uh. Well. I actually do not remember your question, uh, _sir_?" You guessed. 

_I swear on the Force if this turns out to be some piss ant droid trying to fuck with me, I will lose my ever loving shit._

"Not a droid. Now, do you really think you could outsmart the Supreme Leader?" 

_Snoke?_ The though ran across your mind so fast you did not even realize. 

"Snoke is no longer your Supreme Leader, stupid girl." The voice roared. "I am." It said before the voice stepped out against the darkness, the light from the cracks in the door shining up on the chrome of his mask. 

You gasped audibly before taking a defensive step back. "C-Comand, I mean Supreme Leader. I apologize, I did not know it was you." You said bending your head down so you did not have to stare into his faceless mask. "sir." You added quickly. 

"Hm. Speak your name, girl." He said stepping towards you as you took another step back, hitting the door. 

"Advisor or uh Counselor, sir. Whichever you prefer." You stumbled over your words for the four hundredth time during this conversation. 

" _Advisor,_ was it?" He said as he stepped directly in front of you placing his hands behind his back, blocking you. " _You_ are the poor fool they expect me to take seriously?" He questioned, his voice modifier sounding even more terrifying now as he drew in even closer. 

"Y-yes sir. I have a degree and practiced counseling for about twe-" 

He raised his hand in the air, cutting me off. "I did not ask for your life story. Do not bore me with it." 

_Asshole._ You just nodded in response. 

He lowered his hand to your chin as he gripped it hard, forcing you to meet the gaze of his mask. "Return to your chambers and prepare for our session tomorrow. I do not believe it will be enjoyable for you." He spoke, a smirk appearing under his mask, of course you could not see it, just hear it. 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." You said as he let go of your chin. He stepped back and waved his hand in front of the door as it pulled open. 

You pulled the door wider slipping half of your body through it as you heard the deep voice grumble, "Disrespect me in your mind again, and you will be punished." As you slipped out and sprinted like your life depended on it to your chambers. 


	2. Goddamn Shrink

You felt eyes on you as you walked throughout the west wing of the Finalizer, footsteps following you closely behind. You glanced behind seeing nothing, the fear in your bones rising to the occasion. You brushed it off as you continued down the never ending hallway.

"Stupid girl." A deep mechanical voice said behind you, sounding eerily close to your ear.

You whipped around to again see no one there.

_It's just your imagination you're fine._

" _Very_ stupid girl, I see." The voice said again.

Without turning around to look this time, you started in a full on sprint. Running as fast as your legs would take you to the end of the hallway. It stretched as you ran over, the end of the hallway never relieving you.

Your legs came to a halt as a black wall knocked you on your ass.

"Shit!" You screeched as the floor came in contact with your ass and eventually your back, laying you out.

"Ah, the potty mouth again." The black wall in front of you bent down, revealing the chrome lines of the mask engulfed in black.

He reached out grabbing your chin like he did in the passageway, gripping it with tight force. His blank mask stared you in the face.

"Ready for our session?"

*

You gasped for air as you flung the covers off yourself, body covered in sweat. Sitting up to catch your breath you slammed your fist into your alarm clock knocking it silent. You wiped the sweat from your forehead as your chest heaved with panic.

_I must find Hux._

You quickly jumped in the shower washing off the fear and sweat from the horrible nightmare. Cleansing you of your anxiety you rapidly threw on your uniform, braiding your hair as you walked out the door. You moved swiftly, your legs carrying you faster than you thought possible as you passed stormtroopers eyeing you carefully.

_Don't mind me. Just trying to not get murdered later on today!_

You ran back through the cafeteria, remembering last nights interaction with the Supreme Leader you winced.

"Advisor!"

You turned to see a patient who visits you once a week. Same old same old. A stormtrooper who was ripped away from their very loving family and now has daily struggles with it and what their purpose is in this galaxy. Blah blah blah. Mommy _and_ daddy issues. Totally fucked up, but still seemed like a nice guy.

"TR-4258." You nodded as a greeting. "How have you been?"

"Not so well, I am afraid. I was wondering if we could move our meetings up to twice a week." He said softly as he approached you, moving in closer.

_Gods, how many more patient slots can a woman take on in a weeks time?_

Instead you professionally responded with, "I see. Well I am currently on my way to another meeting right now. But you can stop by my office sometime today or tomorrow and we can discuss it, okay?" You said as you patted his head like a child though he was older than you.

"Yes, okay. Thank you Advisor." TR-4258 said as he turned around to leave you be.

At this you savored your escape and took off again to Hux's office.

A few more strides and two right turns and you were finally standing in front of his office, knocking on the door calmly.

A few seconds passed, nothing.

You huffed and knocked a little harder.

Still nothing.

Annoyed, you pounded on the door for a few moments before the door swiftly opened.

"Yes?" Hux said once he made eye contact with you, by the look on his face he was surprised to see you.

"We need to talk." You said, crossing your arms over your chest.

Hux sighed turning around to look inside his office before turning his attention back to you. "I am a little occupied at the moment, Advisor. Perhaps you can come back-"

"No General. I am here _now_ and I want to talk _now_. Whoever the hell is in there can fuck off for a minute so we can discuss something very important." You fumed, anger rising at the General's dismissive tone. _This must be how Hux feels 24/7._

Hux looked taken aback by your words as he looked at whoever was in his office again before slightly nodding and coming back out in the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"You have three minutes." He said quietly.

" _Three_ minutes! Just make them leave. This is very important." You screeched at him.

Hux crossed his arms this time. "Two."

"Fuck fine.” You said, running your hands through your hair in nervousness. “I cannot advise Ren. He is a loose cannon and I refuse to help him." You cut to the chase seeing as you were limited on time.

"I see. However, you are protected under the First Order's code 6 section B stating that no harm can be done to you while you work for the First Order by someone who is also apart of the First Order." Hux stated simply.

"That code is bullshit, General. Ren has murdered countless stormtroopers for simply looking at him the wrong way. And you want me to talk about his _struggles_? I don't fucking think so." You argued squinting your eyes at him in frustration.

"Yes, and they are allowed to get a lawsuit involved it's all stated in the First Order Handbook." He said disinterested.

"What the _fuck_ is a _lawsuit_ going to help me if I'm dead!? I can't exactly sue anyone as a corpse. Surely you see how dangerous and ridiculous this is." You said beginning to raise your voice.

"These are direct orders from the late Supreme Lea-" Hux said in a calm tone.

"Fuck the Supreme Leader!" You said yelling at this point. "I do not serve the Supreme Leader! I serve the First Ord-"

" _What did you just say_?" You heard the mechanical voice speak, glancing to your right to see the door flung open, revealing a very tall and very angry looking Kylo Ren, his chest huffing in rage.

"I- Uh-"

Ren stepped closer to you as you backed up along the hallway, the blackness closing in on you. "Did you just disrespect your Supreme Leader?” He said gripping the interior of the door with such force.

“I am the new Supreme Leader now, does this mean if I give you a command you simply won't do it because 'fuck the Supreme Leader'?" His voice modifier making his anger sound even more terrifying.

Your back hit the wall as he closed in on you, standing, looking down on you.

"Ren." Hux said warning him.

Kylo Ren ignored him as he gripped your chin like he did the previous night, forcing you to stare into his mask. "Answer me you fool."

"No, sir. Any direct order from you shall be carried out responsibly. I apologize for my outburst." You said confidently, surprised by your lack of stuttering through it.

His grip tightened, clearly not satisfied.

"Uh, Supreme Leader. Sir." You stumbled around the appropriate title for him.

_At least I can get a lawsuit after this conversation when he kills me!_

He stared at you for a moment before he huffed in annoyance as he dropped your chin from his grasp.

“General, might I have a word with this-“ his eyes peeled over you behind his mask looking you up and down before returning back to Hux, “supposed _therapist_.”

Hux dropped his eyes to your terrified face, slightly shaking your head no while your eyes screamed _hell_ no.

“I do not believe that is a-“

The Supreme Leader’s hand went up in the air gripping at nothing while he stared at Hux who was thrashing at his throat staring at Ren with pleading eyes.

“Leave us.” He commanded as he dropped his hand, Hux’s body with it before Hux scrambled to his office slamming the door behind him not giving you a second glance.

Kylo Ren’s gaze turned back to you as he raised his finger at you. “You.”

You gulped.

“You think I want this? You believe I _want_ to waste my time with an advisor? A therapist? A goddamn _shrink_?” He spoke sternly the end of his finger staring you in the face.

“Sir it is my-“

“No. You’ve lost your privilege to speak.” Ren stated flatly.

“But sir you just asked me a ques-“

His massive leather gloved hand wrapped around your throat, engulfing your entire neck. “Do not back talk me, shrink. I’ve killed people for less.”

You winced at the nickname, but nodded your head in response. Well you tried to nod your head, Ren’s hand not giving you much room, as your breathing was slowly coming to an end.

The Supreme Leader dropped his hand from your neck as you slid to the ground, gasping for air. He bent down following your stance as you flinched away from him on instinct.

_Damn it. You can’t let him know you’re afraid of him._

He gripped your chin again forcing you to look at his mask before he said, “I will see you in your office in an hour.”

He rose above you beginning to walk away.

_But our session wasn’t for another three-_

He stopped walking as he turned his head slightly, glancing at you over his shoulder. A warning.

_Yes, Supreme Leader._

He nodded in approval before he continued waking down the hallway, slipping into the darkness.


	3. Professional Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is has been a hot minute since I updated. Been in a bit of loss for words with everything going on.   
> That being said, Kylo Ren would sign petitions for BLM and you should too! Please check out https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/ and see how you can help!!! Sign petitions, donate if you can, and VOTE.

_ I am so fucking dead. _

You stood up slowly as he turned the corner out of your sight. You brushed off your uniform and smoothed your hair back into place. You had been a part of the First Order since you could remember, yet never interacted with  _ The _ Kylo Ren. You had been grateful for the delay of meeting this giant pain in your ass. 

You quickly looked back to where you saw him disappear only moments before, awaiting his return due to your insult. 

His arrival never came. 

_ I am not even safe in my own fucking head.  _

_ You  _ were the therapist here. You were the one who was supposed to find yourself in other people’s heads by psychoanalyzing them. Not the other way around. To be quite honest, you absolutely hated it. You felt violated as you thought about it some more. You glanced back at Hux’s door and debated on knocking. You had already given him the gift of a Kylo Ren Force Choke Hold. You were sure he would be delighted to carry on a conversation after that situation. You huffed as you grabbed your data pad to walk along the dark hallways to your office. 

*

_ I will see you in your office in an hour.  _

His modified voice rang in your ears over and over. 

You braced yourself staring at the clock as the red hand moved slowly, making the bigger hand tick every minute. 

You had ten seconds until the appointment began. 

**Ten.**

You breathed out slowly, trying to stop your rapid breaths from increasing. 

**Nine.**

Your eyes scanned your desk for the hundredth time making sure it looked professional. 

**Eight.**

You grabbed your datapad to see if there were any other announcements to get you out of this dreadful anticipation. Nothing. 

**Seven.**

Your eyes flicked to the door. No heavy footsteps yet. 

**Six.**

Your hand snatched your black First Order bottle as you gulped back a drink of water.  _ Relax.  _

**Five.**

You carefully scooted your chair back, preparing to stand. 

**Four.**

You stood up, gripping the desk for strength to greet your unwanted patient. 

**Three.**

Your hands found your uniform, smoothing it back to show you were indeed professional. This was your superior after all.

**Two.**

Your fingers rustled through your hair securing your wispies. 

**One.**

You stopped breathing, eyes glued to the door. 

  
  


_ Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.  _

The clock responded to your anxiety in the dead silence. You glanced back at the clock and then back at the door. Still nothing. 

The minute hand passed the 12. Then it did it again. And again. And again. 

_ He was so hell bent on the session being in exactly one hour, yet he can’t even make it on time.  _

Ten minutes of you standing, your breathing slowly coming back to normal passed before you finally sat back in your chair. You huffed crossing your hands over your chest as you glared at the door. 

_ Of course he is not coming.  _

Before you could think too many insults about him, your data pad lit up. You glanced over to it.

_ New Alert. TR-4258 requests meeting.  _ **_Urgent._ ** __

You sighed as you accepted the request and scheduled the appointment for 15 minutes from now. It was pretty clear the pussy of a Supreme Leader would not be making an appearance. You pulled the black folder that read  _ Kylo Ren _ , it’s contents been since removed, you assumed by the man himself, and placed it back in the filing cabinet that sat in the corner collecting dust. You slowly pulled out the white folder labeled  _ TR-4258  _ and threw it on your desk. You missed as the file bounced off the desk and slid to the floor, falling under it. 

“Fucking hell.” You mumbled to yourself as you slid out of your chair, crawling towards the white file that laid under your desk. 

The sound of the door bursting open, made you jump, slamming your head against your desk. 

“ _ Shit _ .” You yelped as you grabbed your head, rubbing the bump that would soon be in place. 

The footsteps stilled, sounding like they were turning towards the profanity. 

“Apologies, TR-4258. I will be there in just a moment, I just dropped your-” Your voice came to a halt as you glanced under your desk to see the boots standing there. 

Last time you remembered, Stormtroopers did  _ not _ wear black boots with a fucking black cape clinging to their back. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

You quickly grabbed the file as you tried to hurry and stand up, still crawling back to the outside of the desk, this time in reverse. The boots moved to your side, very clearly interested in what you were doing. They stopped to the side of your desk. 

An annoyed sigh.

“Shrink.” The modified voice said above you. 

You stilled, file in hand against the floor, as you turned to glance behind your left shoulder. 

“Supreme Leader.” You said trying your hardest to prove you were not literally terrified of the black wall standing before you. 

His mask moved with his head as he glanced down to your feet, then back up to your face. “Do you always greet new patients, with such a-” He paused, running his gaze to my stance. “ _ professional  _ position?” 

Your face burned at his accusation, realizing you were literally on all fours, in your office, with a new patient, who just so happened to be the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

You whipped your head back around, pushing back on your knees to stand up. “No sir, my apologies. I dropped a file.” You said as you turned to face him. “I did not expect you.” 

He moved away from the desk back to the center of your office. “Did you not listen?” He said eyeing his leather gloves before returning his gaze at you, crossing his hands behind his back. “I very clearly said I would be here in an hour.” 

You glanced up at the clock and then looked back at him, stating your annoyance with his being late. 

“I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I have other obligations than talking to a shrink about things that are not of concern to me.” 

You crossed your hands over your chest. “I see.” 

He mimicked you, crossing his arms over his chest, making himself look even more massive. 

You deeply inhaled, gaining your patience as you pointed to the black sofa to the right of your desk. “Care to sit?” You asked him. 

His gaze followed your point before he returned it to your face. He stood there, deciding if he was really going to go through with this, before you heard a deep sigh come from his mask as he walked over to the sofa. He sat down, his arms resting on his legs as he hunched forward, still as tense as ever. 

You eyed him carefully as you returned to your seat. 

“Very well.” You said as you rolled your chair back over to the dusty file cabinet. “I am just retrieving your file.” You announced, your back turned to him. 

“I know.” His mask spoke. You found the black file as you pulled it back out and looked over to him, opening the file. 

“Your thoughts are very loud.” He explained to your confused look upon your face. 

“Oh.” You said as you glanced at the open, empty file. Nothing to work with. We have to start from square one. 

You noticed as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. 

“Shall we start your session, Supreme Leader?” 

He clenched his fist at your question, before he unclenched it. He breathed out before saying, “Very well, Shrink.” 


	4. discontinuing....kinda

Hi, I started this story with a different story line in mind and after writing it, I did not think I executed it very well so I am starting fresh. I figured it would be easier to restart instead of trying to edit this one. So this story is still ongoing, just a little differently, which you can read on my page now! Hopefully it is better, this one just seemed a little too cringey for me. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
